Una canción para Sansa
by LadySansadeInvernalia
Summary: La vida no es una canción, se fuerza a sí misma a recordar, pero no puede evitar la excitación inesperada que siente ante la carta que ha llegado esa misma mañana y que reposa ahora en su escritorio sin abrir. La vida no es una canción, repite una y otra vez mientras mira fijamente el sello en forma de flor verde.


La vida no es una canción. Sansa lo aprendió hace años muy a pesar.

La vida no es una canción. Es una lección que recuerda mientras le vienen a la memoria el hedor de Desembarco del Rey, el dolor sordo de los puños cayendo sobre su espalda, los susurros de Meñique, las estatuas de sus padres y de su hermano Robb en las criptas de Invernalia...

La vida no es una canción , y Sansa lo sabe. Lo sabe porque se ha convertido en una mujer práctica y eficiente, que ha reconstruido su hogar, convirtiendo de nuevo Invernalia en el impresionante feudo que fue durante años, que ha conseguido que su hermano Rickon aprendiera a leer y escribir, y que dejara de asustar a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado a él, gritando en una lengua arcaica y haciendo que Peludo gruñera. Se ha convertido en una mujer capaz de hacer que Arya sonría cada vez más a menudo, olvidado aunque sea momentaneamente su lista de nombres, que cuando es necesario Bran abandone el bosque de dioses y ejerza de señor de Invernalia (tal como hizo madurar a su primo para que se convirtiera en el digno señor del Valle que es ahora). Y sobre todo ha sabido mediar entre salvajes y señores norteños tras la gran batalla en la cual su hermano Jon (primo, pero para ella siempre hermano, digno hijo de Ned Stark) derrotó a los caminantes blancos, para crear una nueva tierra, un Norte en el que ambas culturas puedan convivir en relativa armonía.

La vida no es una canción, se fuerza a sí misma a recordar, pero no puede evitar la excitación inesperada que siente ante la carta que ha llegado esa misma mañana y que reposa ahora en su escritorio sin abrir. La vida no es una canción, repite una y otra vez mientras mira fijamente el sello en forma de flor verde.

_ Willas, Willas, Willas, Altojardín y cachorros y barcazas, e hijos llamados Eddard y Bran y Rickon._

Son pensamientos que creía olvidados, susurros que pertenecen a otra vida, a una vida llena de sufrimiento en la que el único rayo de esperanza residía en la huída, en la posibilidad de una vida tranquila rodeada de flores, en un lugar de ensueño como en las canciones, pero sobre todo lejos, lejos de los leones y los golpes y el hedor…

La vida no es una canción y Sansa lo sabe. Lo sabe tan bien que conoce el contenido de la carta sin siquiera abrirla. El mismo fingido interés por ella y su familia, las mismas adulaciones vacías por su trabajo en la restauración del Norte, y los mismos rodeos hasta llegar al mismo punto que todas las otras cartas que han venido antes que esta. Porque una doncella dulce y tan distinguida como ella, y con una tan alta posición sin duda requiere un marido con el que compartir el resto de su vida y tener descendencia.

Y aunque sabe su contenido, no puede evitar abrir la carta con cuidado y leerla con cierta sensación en el estómago que le hace recordar a las mañanas del día de su nombre cuando era una niña, antes de que todo se torciera.

Las palabras son iguales a las que ella había previsto y totalmente diferentes a la vez, puesto que la misiva del señor del Dominio posee cierta melancolía, cierta tristeza que a Sansa le hace pensar en un alma solitaria, en alguien que no espera que le ocurran cosas buenas, en alguien que se ha resignado a pasar el resto de su vida sin compañía. Le hace pensar en ella misma.

Y es por eso, por ese atisbo de algo conocido que cree vislumbrar que alarga la mano y comienza a redactar una respuesta que será enviada la mañana siguiente.

La vida no es una canción, pero tal vez pueda encontrar algo de música en ella.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de la maravillosa saga "Canción de fuego y hielo". Hace mucho que no escribía anda así que perdón si estoy un poco oxidada. Esta historia surge por mi incansable afán de darle a Sansa un final feliz, y Willas Tyrell parece un tipo bastante decente. Como siempre las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. ¡Un beso!


End file.
